


Signs of Affection

by saucyminx



Series: Deaf!Chad Verse [2]
Category: Real Person Fiction, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Deaf Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-01
Updated: 2011-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 11:31:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saucyminx/pseuds/saucyminx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christian is ready to prove to Chad, in as many ways as it takes, that he has no plans of ever leaving his side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Signs of Affection

“You know, I could cover the rent on this place for a few months,” Jared mumbled, apparently attempting some form of casual as he picked at his muffin. “You know, so you wouldn’t _have_ to get a roommate right away.” His hands moved, signing the last of the words since he’d dropped his head.

Chad banged his hand flat on the counter until Jared looked up at him then his hands moved furiously. _It’s not about that, Jared and you know it. It’s about living with someone that I’m having a relationship with. Wait._

Chad’s hands paused for a moment as his eyes widened. _You don’t think this is going to work out!_ Shaking his head, Chad dragged his thumb over his bottom lip as he glared at his friend; his best friend, the one who should be supportive of his decision to let Christian move in.

Frowning, Jared bit at his lip for a moment then looked up so Chad could see his mouth as he spoke. “It’s not that, I swear. I mean, well, okay, I’m a little worried. It’s just, you two bicker a lot, over really stupid stuff. That’s just going to happen more with him here. And what if, by some chance, it doesn’t work out? What will you do then?”

Chad shook his head again and sat down to collect his thoughts for a minute. He’d learned long ago that his fiery disposition was a bad match with his best friend’s temperament. _Okay. Jared. The arguing thing, it’s just what we do - we are both kind of the same. We’re really passionate about what we believe in and think._

Jared didn’t look terribly convinced so Chad reached over and squeezed his friend’s hand. _Don’t worry so much,_ he signed with his other hand.

“Don’t worry?” Jared repeated, his brows rising in disbelief. “Chad, I worry about you all the time. _Of course_ I’m going to worry. Christian hurt you really bad at the beginning, who’s to say he won’t do it again?”

Chad threw his hands up in the air and let out a frustrated sigh. _We are going to be like any other couple. We'll fight, we'll make up, we'll get through stuff._

"Jared, you and I fight," Jensen said. He set a box of Jared's stuff on the floor by the door and walked over to rest his chin on his boyfriend's shoulder.

 _What did he say?_ Chad knew perfectly well what Jensen had said but he wanted Jared to admit it.

Pursing his lips in annoyance, Jared’s eyes shifted from Jensen to Chad and he blew out a slow breath. “Yeah yeah, we fight, whatever.” Judging from his expression, he didn’t look convinced.

“Just, Chad,” Jared paused and slid his gaze to Jensen before signing instead. _If things get bad, we have a guest room and you’re always welcome okay?_

 _God, Jared! I will not walk out of here if we fight. You know as well as I do that's not even a good way to deal with things. We don't go to bed angry._ Chad ducked his head down a little and when he looked back up he was grinning.

Wiggling his eyebrows, Chad signed, _make up fucking._

Jensen laughed. "I know _that_ sign!"

“This is all ridiculous.” Jared groaned and dropped his hands hard on the counter, pushing up to his feet.

“What’s ridiculous?” Christian came into the apartment with a slightly weary grin. Jared looked pissed off and that either meant Jensen had said something stupid or Chad was defending their relationship. Unsurprisingly, it happened a lot.

Before Jared or Jensen could give away his presence Christian crossed to Chad, laying his hands over the man’s eyes and dipping down to press a kiss to the back of his neck.

Chad knew those hands, guitar rough, and the scent of his lover that wafted forward as soft hair brushed his cheek. Chad didn't need to see. A smile broke out on his face and he signed _my love_.

He pushed Christian's hands away gently and turned into his arms. Trailing his lips along Christian's cheek, Chad whispered, "I missed you," against his lover's ear.

No matter what Chad thought of his voice, Christian never got enough of hearing it. A shudder rocked down his spine and his arms slid around his lover’s waist, dragging him close and sliding their lips together. “Missed you too,” he murmured when he pulled back enough for Chad to be able to see.

“They’re really not fooling anyone,” Jared muttered, his voice just the wrong side of annoyed.

Christian’s eyes widened slightly and he looked over Chad’s shoulder at Jared before dropping his gaze once more. Stepping back from Chad, he signed between their bodies so Jared wouldn’t be able to see. _Jared problems?_ By this point he’d learned enough sign he felt fluent, and it was more than handy.

Chad pressed his lips together and _nodded_ with his closed fist. _He's gone all mother hen on me. Worried about me, us. But..._ Chad smiled, his eyes locking with his lover's. _I'm not worried._

Jensen's eyes widened slightly and he stared at Jared. "They don't appear to be trying to fool anyone, Jared. Aren't you over-reacting a little? They're moving in together. Chad's a big boy."

“Yeah well I seem to be the only one who hasn’t forgotten what Christian did last time he hurt Chad.” Jared’s eyes narrowed at Christian, even as his shoulders tensed.

Chad had only caught half of what Jared said so Christian signed it to him quickly before letting Jared know _exactly_ how he felt about the man’s thoughts. He signed as well, so Chad wouldn’t miss a word and Jared couldn’t use it against him.

“Jared, I admitted to fucking up but we all know I was just shocked. I think I’ve more than proved to Chad now how madly in love with him I am. Chad is my life, my soul. He’s more important to me than my music career and you all know what that means. So do me a favor and have a little goddamn faith in us.”

Chad was caught between the slight blush of pleasure from what Christian said and the heat of frustration with Jared. He turned slowly and raised his eyebrows at Jared before signing _more than his music._

Jensen nudged Jared in the ribs and pressed his lips to his boyfriend’s cheek. “Come on, Jared.”

“Fine, whatever,” Jared muttered, dropping his gaze. He looked resigned, and maybe like the fight wasn’t over but he wasn’t crazy enough to try and take on three people.

The arm around Chad tightened and Christian tried not to scowl. “Maybe I should just take Chad away until you get over this crap.” Christian signed with one hand, pressing his lips just below Chad’s ear. He wasn’t letting anything come between Chad and himself, he’d worked too hard for that.

Chad wasn’t sure what Christian had said but he felt the rumble of his lover’s voice and saw the way Jared’s jaw muscle twitched. Chad reached out for Jared’s hand again. _Jared. You are the best friend any guy could ever have and you’ve always been around to take care of me. But. I gotta do this - I **want** to do this._ He smiled, his fingers tightening briefly on his friends.

Something close to pain flickered through Jared’s gaze - making Christian’s eyes widen a moment - before the man nodded and signed as he spoke. “Okay. Sorry, it’s not my life to live. I really hope things go well for you two.”

With that he turned and walked out of the room. Christian watched him go then turned his gaze back to Jensen, his brows lifted. “Are you two having issues?”

“Me and Jared?” Jensen blinked slowly and looked after his boyfriend. “I didn’t think we were. I should probably …” He gestured at the door and smiled at Chad and Christian. “Chad,” he signed and said. “You know where we are if you or Christian need us for anything.”

 _Thanks. Jensen? Make sure he’s okay? Jared’s been my family a long time._ Chad smiled sadly as his hands fell still finally.

Jensen nodded as he walked backwards a few steps. “It will all be fine.” Turning he headed out quickly after his boyfriend.

Chad dropped his head to the counter.

Frowning still, Christian slid his fingers through Chad’s hair, massaging his scalp softly. He had _no_ fucking clue what had just happened but it wasn’t the first time Jared had acted this way, nor, he suspected, would it be the last.

It made Christian’s heart twist uncomfortably and he pulled at Chad’s shoulder, getting him to straighten up so his hands would be in eye sight. _Can I ask you something?_

Smiling, Chad nodded and hopped up on the counter. Hooking his legs around Christian he pulled him in closer. He still didn’t like being far away from his boyfriend.

Occasionally Christian got jealous, mostly just protective. Like when Chad was at a gig and Christian was performing on stage and men got a little too friendly with his boyfriend. But it wasn’t all that often his jealousy extended to Jared. Christian felt stupid just considering it. But, he couldn’t help wondering.

 _Is there any chance, Jared has feelings for you?_ Christian signed slowly. Not because he didn’t know the words, but more to decide whether asking was a smart thing or not.

Chad tilted his head slightly and shook his head. _Jared loves Jensen. I’ve talked to him when they’ve fought, remember? He’s never loved anyone the way he loves that man. Me and him? We’re friends, brothers really. Jared was around for some horrible shit. He put up with me - you know - wanting help and then being stupidly independent and screwing things up._

Curling his fingers into Christian’s shirt, Chad pulled the man in close to him, their lips almost touching. “I love you,” he whispered. “I can’t wait for this.”

He’d tried so hard to overcome his fear of speaking. He knew that he didn’t get all the words right and a _whisper_ had been his way of trying. A whisper; something that Chad had no comprehension of for the longest time. But the breath, no vibration in his throat - he and Christian practiced until Chad understood.

Just like that Christian’s worry slid away. He knew Jared loved Jensen, he knew they were meant for each other, but Jared’s behavior sometimes made him wonder. Reading Chad’s words though, hearing his soft voice, was enough to soothe Christian. His fingers slid around the man’s jaw and tilted up, bringing their lips together in a soft kiss.

Drawing back after a moment, Christian smiled softly at his boyfriend and nodded. _I can’t wait either. Want to know something I’m most excited for?_

Nosing along Christian’s forehead, temple, into his hair: Chad nodded then sat back.

 _Going grocery shopping with you._ Christian grinned, thumb trailing down Chad’s nose. Fuck, he was so in love with this man it was ridiculous.

Sitting back slightly Chad grinned. _Groceries? I was thinking sex anytime, waking up together, decorating._ Chad slid the last sign in hoping that maybe Christian didn’t know what it meant.

“The idea of being domestic appeals to me.” Christian shrugged, watching Chad’s eyes watch his lips. Sometimes it was just faster for him to speak, since signing was still new. “What was that last one?”

 _Last one?_ Chad's brow furrowed above the most innocent expression he could manage. Throwing his hands up like he had just remembered what he said he finger spelled as quickly as he could. _D_ \- _E_ \- _C_ \- _O_ \- _R_ \- _A_ \- _T_ \- _E_.

 _Christian’s eyes widened slightly, a slow grin tugging at his lips. “Decorate? You’re looking forward to decorating with me?” Yeah, the idea of playing house with Chad was more than a little appealing. Chad brought out all that stuff in him._

 _Chad shrugged, lips curling up into a sly grin. He slid down off the counter, body pressed up against Christian's as he stepped to the side. Lifting his hands he signed slowly to make sure Christian understood. _Well, you are kind of ... feminine._ As realization dawned on Christian's face, Chad bolted. He was half way down the hall to the bedroom when Christian caught up._

Arms hooking around his boyfriend, Christian lifted him off the ground and tossed him over his shoulder. Chad made some squealing type noise and Christian smirked, catching sight of Jared’s head poking out of his room before Christian carried his boyfriend swiftly into his room.

Kicking the door shut, Christian grinned and turned, pinning Chad to the door and slowly let him slide down to his feet. With purpose Christian rolled his hips against Chad’s, eyes narrowing. “That feel feminine to you?”

As soon as Chad's feet lifted off the ground he felt pleasure coiling around his spine. It wasn't all about sex, looks; it was the whole package with Christian - but God damn - when Christian used his strength Chad felt a little like his own muscles turned to jelly.

Letting out a shaky breath, Chad caught his bottom lip under his teeth and shook his head.

“Didn’t think so,” Christian said softly and dipped forward, trailing his tongue along Chad’s upper lip. A shudder of pleasure slid down his spine and Christian pressed hard forward. He couldn’t get enough of Chad, no matter how much time passed with them together, and already his heart was starting to race.

Stepping back from his boyfriend, Christian moved his hands in a slow sign. _Want you, love you._ His fingers shifted to the buttons on his shirt, slowly slipping them free.

Chad’s tongue darted out to wet his lips and he gestured vaguely over his shoulder. _They’re still here._ But he was already moving closer, hands dropped to the hem of his t-shirt and pulling it up and off.

 _Going to need to be quiet then_. Christian smirked when Chad rolled his eyes and shrugged out of his shirt. _Want you to ride me._ There was nothing more beautiful than Chad’s body, covered in a fine sheen of sweat, moving against Christian with nothing but heat and passion.

Stumbling slightly, Chad dropped his shirt to the floor and closed the distance between them. His fingers were on Christian's belt buckle quickly, pulling it free then working on the button. His eyes were locked with Christian's; he loved the way the man's eyes darkened, his lashes lowering slightly as the color on his cheeks was heightened.

As soon as the zipper on Christian's jeans was down, Chad shoved at the material. His hands moved over the smooth skin just below Christian's belly button and Chad smiled slightly. He knew his lover's body so well.

Pleasure curled thick and sharp through Christian and he fumbled quickly with Chad’s jeans, shoving them down just as swiftly as his boyfriend had with him. Sometimes Chad made him feel so young, like he hadn’t felt in years and Christian was a little addicted to that.

Hand sliding up, he tangled his fingers in Chad’s hair and drew him close, thrusting his tongue hard forward into his lover’s mouth. Against him Chad’s chest shook with a moan Christian swallowed and he stepped back, dragging them down onto the bed.

When they were close like this, bodies pressed together so tightly, Chad found it hard to breathe. He wanted Christian so badly. His body ached for the man's touch and it felt a little like it was the movement of Christian’s palms over his flesh that kept Chad's heart beating.

They hit the bed quickly. Christian fell back and Chad climbed his body. His hands and lips moved everywhere; skimming over Christian's curves, catching a hard nipple, feeling as much of the man's firm body as possible.

By the time Chad was straddling Christian's hips he was panting, hands curled like claws into his lover's long blond hair. "Want," he said softly.

“I know,” Christian whispered, shivering slightly at Chad’s mumbled word. He never got tired of hearing Chad speak. His hands slid over the warm, slick skin, fingers digging into the man’s hips.

Christian settled back against the headboard and reached out, slapping at the nightstand and grabbing the bottle of lube. He slicked his fingers quickly then pressed the bottle to Chad’s hands, looking pointedly down at his cock so Chad would know to slick him up, even as his arm slid around and his fingers prodded at his lover’s tight puckered entrance.

The air Chad was trying to get into his lungs kind of got trapped half way down his windpipe. The feel of Christian's finger pushing into him started his heart beating like crazy, and he felt like his blood was on fire.

Sinking back quickly, greedily, he bit down on his bottom lip to keep from moaning as Christian's thick finger slid deep into his ass. Eyes half closed Chad fumbled with the bottle until he could get some of the slick liquid on his palm. He tossed the bottle and smoothed his hand down the length of Christian's shaft.

“Fuck, Chad,” Christian moaned softly and tipped his head back, letting it fall against the backboard as his hips rolled up into Chad’s slick, warm hand. The pleasure was almost dizzying and Christian had to swallow another moan to keep it from getting too loud.

He slid a second finger up into his lover and stretched, watching with glazed eyes as Chad rocked down into the pressure. Christian wasted no time in adding a third, his hips jerking up into his lover’s grip. How Chad made him feel like he was going to lose control so quickly all the time was a little surreal.

A shudder worked its way down Chad's body and he rocked back onto Christian's fingers. The feel of his lover's hips thrusting up made Chad a little crazy. Pressing his palm flat to Christian’s chest he smiled when he felt the slight rumble of what he knew to be a moan. Falling forwards he pressed his lips to his boyfriend's and said, "quiet."

Christian groaned and gripped Chad’s shoulder with one hand, pushing him back so his lover could see his lips. “Gotta stop saying words then, you know how they affect me.” He wanted Chad so badly it hurt, and he couldn’t stand the idea of waiting any longer.

Jerking his fingers back, Christian wiped them quickly and grabbed Chad’s hips dragging him up close. His eyes met his lovers and he wet his lips slowly. “Kiss me,” he said slowly, arching up into the heat of his lover.

Panting softly, Chad leaned closer until his lips slanted over Christian's. He's never kissed anyone who kissed like Christian. It was like being taken, being claimed and loved and held and every other wonderful feeling Chad could even begin to imagine.

As his tongue slid forward into the heat of Christian's mouth, Chad reached down and nudged the man's cock back until he could feel the press of it against his ass.

Thankfully, Chad swallowed the deep moan that rose up in Christian. The last thing he needed was getting a lecture about Jared and Jensen still being there. Christian couldn’t _wait_ until Chad was his, and his alone. Yes, Christian was possessive; he didn’t have a problem admitting it to himself.

As Chad sank further down onto him Christian couldn’t help rocking up into the tight heat. “Still so tight, baby,” Christian murmured against the side of Chad’s head. It didn’t matter that his lover couldn’t hear him, some part of Christian felt like his man knew.

Chad's nails dug into the firm muscles along Christian's shoulders and he held himself steady as he settled himself down on his lover's lap. The feeling of being full, the familiar burn - it was intoxicating.

Letting his head roll back, Chad closed his eyes and circled his hips slowly. His hands slid down Christian's chest as he gave himself over to the feeling of Christian's cock moving so deep within him.

Christian’s chest shook as he sucked in a greedy breath, his eyes fixed on the body of his lover. Fuck, there had never been a more gorgeous man than Chad Michael Murray. Christian was the luckiest son of a bitch alive.

His nails dragged down Chad’s chest, thumb moving over to circle Chad’s nipple. His lover circled down against him, the sensual move and twist of his body maddening. “Jesus Christ,” Christian hissed, his hips lifting, struggling up, desperate for more movement. He’d never be able to live without this again.

When Christian's face looked a little too close too desperate Chad pushed up onto his knees and began a steady rocking of his hips. Christian's cock slid deep then withdrew, full and wanting. And if it weren't for the fact that Christian was suddenly yanking him forward and kissing the life out of him Chad was sure he'd be crying out in pleasure.

Whenever they were like this, Christian lost track of time. Everything just boiled down to pleasure, tight muscles clenched around his cock, and _Chad_. Their tongues tangled together, Chad’s fighting then finally giving in, and letting Christian swept over every inch of his mouth.

Christian’s chest shook with a moan, Chad’s mimicking the action, and his hips snapped up to meet the roll down of his lover’s body. He drove up as hard as he could, always desperate and eager for _more_. Christian drew Chad’s tongue into his mouth, sucking hard, his nails raking through soft blonde hair.

Each bruising thrust nudged Chad closer and closer to the peak of pleasure. One hand was tangled in Christian's hair, the other gripping the firm muscles that rippled in Christian’s arm. Chad couldn't even remember his life before _this_ ; before the heat and longing, before the aching pain of wanting so much more of Christian.

“Chad,” Christian moaned, knowing that even if his lover couldn’t hear him, he’d _feel_ it. His release was so close his pace was erratic, snapping hard up into Chad, hands gripping hard on his lover’s hips to drive their bodies hard together. He could tell that each bruising thrust was hitting Chad’s prostate and Christian aimed, held the spot, even as his orgasm tore through him, causing his body to tense.

Chad pressed his palm flat against Christian's chest; so he could feel the gentle rumble of his lover's moan. As he watched, Christian's face contorted with the pleasure that was ripping through him and Chad let himself go. It felt like his blood was on fire and racing through his body. After one more tilt of his hips, pleasure shot through his body.

He came. Hot spurts of release covered his chest, his thigh and he had to draw back from Christian's lips to draw in air. His clumsy tongue swept over his lips and pushed out, "Chris." Chad shuddered and fell against his lover's chest.

The soft murmur, half gasp of his name from Chad sent a final shudder of pleasure through Christian and he found his hands stroking along his lover’s side. Then in one swift movement he drew the man up off his lap, laying him back on the bed. He caught Chad’s wide, confused stare for a moment before he was dipping down, tongue sweeping over smooth, silky skin, then still warm come.

Christian’s heart was swelling with pleasure and love, in a way that felt almost far too intense. He cleaned his lover with gentle laps, fingers gliding over hips, along the outside of his thighs. There was no way to describe what Chad had done to him, Christian was sure he’d never be the same again.

Chad lay there trembling as Christian moved over him. Each touch was so sweet and gentle. Chad closed his eyes and basked in the attention. No one saw this side of Christian but him; the tenderness that he lavished upon Chad.

When Christian was sure every inch of Chad was clean, he climbed back up his body, a soft smile on his lips. Chad’s face was flushed, his pupils so blown he could hardly see any of the bright blue usually there. He was fucking breathtaking and Christian’s breath hitched. “I love you,” he said slowly, his lips clearly forming the words.

For some reason, Christian's words hit Chad hard. This was _it_ for Chad - Christian was _it_. The fact that they were going to be sharing a home was just the beginning. Blinking back the sudden burn of tears Chad curled his fingers around the back of his lover's neck and whispered. "You're my whole ... life."

The emotion in Chad’s eyes was bright and Christian sucked in a slow breath. Sometimes the way they felt about each other seemed like too much. It shouldn’t be normal, this intensity, but Christian couldn’t get enough of it. In fact, he felt kind of drunk on it.

Dipping down, Christian let his nose run just under Chad’s jaw, his lips sprinkling kisses along the skin. Drawing back slightly, Christian met Chad’s gaze and grinned. “We’re so sappy.”

Laughing a little, Chad shook his head and pointed a finger at Christian. He knew that it was all Christian - the sap. Well, that's what he liked to believe. Christian swatted at Chad's finger and they both grinned. Chad signed lazily with one hand. _This will be perfect. You and me, here together._

Nodding, Christian’s smile grew impossibly wider and dipped down to capture Chad’s lips in another hard kiss. When he pulled back he flopped onto his side, freeing his hand to sign. _Should we help the J’s get the rest of Jared’s boxes? He has about a million._

Really? Christian didn’t want to move. But he also wanted to show Chad he was still going to _try_ and be Jared’s friend.

Chad propped himself up on one elbow and smiled as he rubbed his hand over Christian's chest. _You sure?_ he signed. He knew things were tense between Jared and Christian and Chad got it. In some ways Jared probably felt like he was being replaced - he wasn't the one Chad went to for help anymore. God, Chad remembered the first time Jared had been upset and said he just wanted to talk to Jensen. They were growing up, it seemed.

 _I think that would be sweet, if we helped,_ Chad signed. _You know that Jared is just scared, right? That I’ll screw things up - that I’ll need him and he’s not used to how things have changed._

Christian’s snort was possibly less than amused. He shook his head slightly and lay back, lifting his hands to sign. Oddly enough, it felt easier than talking at the moment. _I’m pretty sure he’s more worried about me fucking up. After all, I’m the one who’s screwed us up so many times._

Rubbing along his face, Christian blew out a low breath then brought his hands up once more. _Yeah, let’s go help them._

He was doing it for Chad, and maybe a little for Jensen. Things were different for him and Jensen, for whatever the reason they didn’t feel the changes as strongly. It was better for Christian’s sanity not to dwell on it too much.

Chad's smile faded a little. _It will be fine. You are amazing. Jared will get over himself. The thing about him is that he cares too much, and I let him. You know this is my fault, right? I relied on him. Sometimes, it was just easier. I shouldn't have done that. It wasn't fair to him and I'm paying for it now._

He nestled closer to Christian and slid his arm over his lover's middle.

No part of Christian thought Chad should be blamed for any of this. He ran his fingers along his lover’s arm, closing his eyes and relaxing slightly. Their afterglow definitely didn’t last long enough. Head falling to the side, he met Chad’s gaze and shook his head. “Not your fault.”

Pushing up, Christian climbed out of bed and reached down, grabbing the first shirt he could find and tugging it on. It was Chad’s, a little too snug, and Christian blew out a low breath and rolled his eyes. Tugging it off again he threw it a little too hard at the dresser and dipped down to find his shirt once more. He was stupid for still being this worked up over it.

Frowning, Chad smacked his hand on the bed until Christian looked at him. _Why you mad? And don't say you're not - I can tell._

Hand pushing up through his hair, Christian didn’t bother trying to form any words until he was dressed. Chad wouldn’t hold it against him, being a little upset about this entire thing, Jared had implied some pretty shitty things, but Christian still felt guilty about it. _Jared expects me to fuck this up. He is waiting for it. You know Jen let it slip that’s why they got a second room? For, “just in case”._

Chad's lips were a tight, thin line as he sat up. He held out his hand and curled his fingers for Christian to come closer.

“I’m not-” Christian inhaled sharply then shook his head, crossing the room and sinking onto the edge of the bed. Reaching out, he slid his fingers through Chad’s hair and around the back of his skull, dragging him up to bring their lips together. He wanted to prove Jared wrong, just to show he wasn’t that fuck up.

Chad kissed Christian until he felt his boyfriend relax ever-so-slightly and then he pulled back so his hands had room to move. _We promised each other - that no matter what - we don't leave mad. No reason to. We fight sometimes - we're just like that. You're crazy and passionate and I'm ..._ Chad shrugged.

He smiled at Christian. _See this sign?_ He held his index finger to his lips then lowered it down to grasp his other hand. "Promise," he spoke aloud.

 _You promise me and I promise you - that we don't leave when we're angry. Not ever._ Chad nodded firmly.

“Not mad at you though,” Christian forced himself to say slowly, always watching Chad’s eyes focus on his lips when he spoke. He was still learning the balance, between signing and speaking, so when his hands moved next, Chad didn’t seem too surprised. _You don’t believe him right? That I’m just gonna fuck us up?_

Chad rolled his eyes and punched hard at Christian's shoulder. _No,_ he signed repeatedly. _That's what I'm saying ... **if** we fight ever ... I don't go to that room of theirs. There will be no mistakes we don't work through. Yeah, Christian. We're gonna fuck up. Not just you. **Both** of us. And you know what? We'll get through it. Because_ "we love each other."

Giving in to the slight smile, Christian dropped his gaze and nodded slowly. Yeah, Chad was right. Christian had just never had anyone as important as Chad before in his life. He dipped forward and caught Chad’s lips in a soft kiss.

 _Okay. I promise. I’ll never leave still mad, and I believe you never will._ Christian’s hands moved slowly then he pushed up to his feet, rubbing his shoulder. _Ass. That hurt_.

Chad let out a laugh and rolled off the bed. Snatching a pair of jeans up off the floor he hopped as he pulled them on. “Hey, sexy,” he said.

Laughing, Christian wrapped his arm around Chad’s middle and dragged him forward. “I think you’d qualify as the sexy one here,” he said softly, waiting just long enough for Chad to see his lips move before he was moving in for a kiss again. Chad was _far_ too addicting.

Chad pressed forward hard into the kiss. His arms curled around Christian's neck as his tongue slid past the man's lips. Kissing Christian was a bit like breathing - there was no way Chad could stop and he didn't really want to.

A smile spread across Chad's mouth and he kissed his way down Christian's neck and almost slithered the rest of the way down his lover's body. Picking up a t-shirt off the floor, he moved eel-like back up Christian's body and sucked gently on the man's bottom lip before signing. _Ready?_

“Not fuckin’ likely,” Christian grunted, dropping his gaze. He wasn’t really sure he wanted Chad knowing just how much power he had over him, though he figured by now it was pretty damn obvious.

Stepping back, Christian nodded then turned, heading for the door before he could change his mind. He could feel Chad just a step behind him, fingers brushing the small of his back, and Christian forced a smile on his face as he leaned against Jared’s bedroom door. Only Jensen was inside and Christian cleared his throat. “Where’s your boy?”

"Puttin' some fragile stuff in the front of the truck." Jensen did a double take and smirked.

Chad peered around Christian's shoulder and tried to look innocent. "What?"

Jensen rolled his eyes and kicked a box toward Chad. "Fill that with books," he said as he looked over at Chad.

"Yes, Sir!" Chad laughed and started packing.

“Stop bossing my boyfriend around,” Christian grumbled, shooting Jensen a not-really-heated glare. He took a step back and ran into the wall. Or well, Jared really, since warm fingers curled into his shoulder a moment later. Christian stepped out of the touch too fast for it not to be noticed and lifted his gaze to Jared. “Sorry.”

“Not I’m-” Jared looked past Christian to Jensen, then over to Chad, before sighing and shaking his head. “I’m sorry Christian. I was being stupid, about everything. I worry too much or whatever. Don’t hate me okay?”

“Pretty sure Chad wouldn’t stand for me hating you.” Christian shrugged, not admitting to only saying that because Chad wouldn’t know. “It’s okay. I get it, I love Chad too you know? The idea of someone hurting him, it just- it’s not going to happen, okay?”

Jared smiled slightly and nodded, reaching out once more to squeeze Christian’s arm. Long ago Christian had learned Jared was the type that _had_ to touch to believe things were good. “I know. I trust you.” Once more he smiled at Christian then stepped past him, walking to Chad instead. _I’m an ass._

Chad looked up and smiled then nodded. _You were. But you're my best friend - and you're allowed sometimes._

He loved Jared like a brother. It might have taken falling _in_ love with Christian for Chad to realize just how like family Jared was. He and Jared had been through a hell of a lot - and there was so much more to come. Chad was looking forward to it all in a crazy kind of way.

 _We good? All of us?_ Chad smiled as he signed.

 _We’re good._ Jared nodded and looked toward Christian, smiling a little nervously. “Yeah?”

Christian only slightly had to force a smile on his lips as he nodded. He wasn’t angry at Jared anymore, so that was something. It would just take time to prove to everyone he wasn’t going to screw things up, until then he’d soothe things over where he could. “Yeah, we’re good.”

Smiling a little softer at Chad, Christian nodded his way then grabbed a box, looking toward Jensen. “Come on man; let’s take a few of these down.”

“I feel like I’m always being told what to do,” Jensen muttered. He picked up a box and made a point of bumping into both Jared and Chad as he headed for the door.

Laughing, Chad fell back onto his ass and tried to snatch at Jensen’s pant leg and missed.

“I’m a ninja,” Jensen said as he almost leaped out of the room.

Christian snorted and rolled his eyes, heading down the hall and out of the apartment. He could feel Jensen’s eyes on him, knew his friend knew him well enough to know something was up, but he kept his silence until they were outside. Once he’d set the box in the truck he rubbed his hands on his jeans then stuffed his hand into his pocket, pulling out the white gold ring he’d been tucking into pockets for weeks now.

"Either you're about to reveal feelings about me I never knew you had, or you're gonna make someone else pretty fuckin' happy." Jensen leaned against the truck and stared wide-eyed at Christian.

Huffing a slightly annoyed laugh, Christian shifted in place and twisted the ring between his fingers. “You don’t think it’s too soon? I mean, with the way Jared was acting...” Christian looked up and watched Jensen’s brows rise then punched his arm.

“M’not fuckin’ kidding about this Jen. You remember how just, what; half a year ago I was saying I’d never be interested in long term? Or marriage? Or fucking any of this. And now- but then Jared’s all- just can’t screw this up.”

"Kane, I know you. I've seen you change, man. _So_ much it's crazy. You light up around, Chad. It's like he's freed somethin' in you that was there all along but just couldn't get out. What do you think? Is it time?" Jensen's smile softened.

“I want to. I want him to know, I mean, more than just moving in. I want him to wear the ring, so everyone knows he belongs to someone, to me.” Christian groaned and stepped toward Jensen, leaning against the truck and holding out the ring so his friend could take it and inspect the looping knotted design. The inside was inscribed with _Forever_ and Christian blushed slightly when Jensen stifled a snort of laughter.

“Yeah yeah, I know I’m a fuckin’ sap.” Christian shrugged because it didn’t really bother him so much anymore. Clearing his throat and wetting his lips, Christian looked up at the building, purposefully _not_ looking at Jensen as he spoke. “So look, if he, says yes and all that, you wanna- just- you’re the only real family I got. So, havin’ you as my best man, just, I’d like that.”

Jensen pressed the ring back against Christian’s palm and closed his friend’s fingers over it. “Christian, I would be honored to stand up for you. I believe in you guys.”

Shrugging, Jensen reached up and pulled Christian into a hug.

For a few minutes Christian stepped into the hug, wrapping his arms tight around Jensen and smiling. He felt better about a lot of things really, and maybe pretty confident in the idea of Chad saying yes.

Pulling back, he grinned at Jensen then ruffled his friend’s hair. “Come on; let’s go get the rest of the boxes. Your damn boyfriend has so much shit it’s insane.” Christian ducked Jensen’s swinging fist and took off for the building.

-=-=-=-

In the couple of weeks since Christian had moved in Chad had, pretty much, been smiling all the time. Bending he picked up Christian's shirt and stuffed it in the laundry basket then headed down the hall. The one thing he'd learned already was that their dirty clothes could end up anywhere. It was entirely not Chad's fault that Christian was so hot - and they sort of got naked everywhere.

Then there was the cooking thing.

Christian loved to cook and he loved to do it in his boxers - or as little as possible. Chad had laughed when Christian had explained that it depended partly on what he was cooking. There were parts of his body that he didn't want splashed with anything hot.

Chad smirked as he walked into the living room and saw his boyfriend's boxer-clad ass swaying back and forth in front of the stove. A quick glance over at the stereo told Chad that the music was on. It made him smile that Christian had started to play his music all the time. At first he'd been a little worried that, somehow, he was leaving Chad out. Of course, as long as there was dancing in boxers involved: Chad would support it.

Crouching down, Chad picked up socks, a couple more shirts and a random pillow case. He spotted Christian's jeans hanging over the back of the couch and put the basket down to check the pockets. He'd already washed a twenty dollar bill because Christian never remembered to empty his pockets.

His fingers curled around something small, cool and he pulled out ... a ring. It was gorgeous and Chad knew that he hadn't seen it before. All kinds of strange thoughts stirred to life in his mind. He looked up at Christian's back, then back down at the ring then padded over to his lover.

He leaned against the fridge with his hand held out; the ring nestled in the middle of his palm and stared at Christian.

Christian turned, spoon of pasta sauce tight in his grip, smile on his lips. But the action quickly faded when he looked down and caught sight of the ring lying on the middle of Chad’s palm. He certainly had _not_ planned on Chad finding the ring before he had the chance to work up the courage to propose.

Jensen said he was chicken shit, which, yeah was probably a little true. He was ninety nine point nine percent sure Chad was going to say yes, but there was still that little part of him that was terrified because, what if Chad said no? Christian could try and laugh it off, make it a joke, but things would be awkward. They might not be able to bounce back from that and Christian wasn’t sure he’d even know how to _breathe_ without Chad in his life.

So, understandably, his face paled and his stomach twisted and churned uncomfortably as he stared at the ring then looked to the side, unable to meet Chad’s eyes. He didn’t even know where to _begin_ , his proposal speech full of love and devotion wiping clear from his mind. “You- you were, you weren’t supposed to find that.”

Chad had already guessed as much. Eyes still on his lover’s face, Chad set the ring down on the counter. “Talk,” he said. No point in signing when Christian was having trouble looking at him.

Scrubbing a hand along his face, Christian turned to set the spoon back in the sauce pan and turn the heat down to simmer. This wasn’t at all how he’d planned it. First of all, he’d been intending the moment to be romantic, not at all with the feeling of _busted_.

Stepping to the side, Christian leaned against the counter, reaching out to trace the edge of the ring. When he risked a look up at Chad, his lover was watching him with intense eyes. “I’ve been carrying it around for a while.” He forced himself to speak slowly, and keep his head tilted up enough for Chad to see his lips. Yes, he was stalling, mostly because his heart was racing at a lethal rate.

Nodding, Chad moved a little closer and curled his fingers over Christian's. With his other hand he signed, _you can tell me anything, you know that._ The longer it took for Christian to get the story out, the more Chad felt the tension growing in his body.

Blowing out a slow breath, Christian squeezed Chad’s fingers then drew his hand back. He’d practiced this, knew the signs by heart, it didn’t make him any less nervous. _Chad, you know how important you are to me. I love you, more than anything in the entire world, more than my fucking guitar._

Christian paused, laughing nervously, his hands lifting to cup along Chad’s jaw, thumb sliding over his smooth skin. Chad’s eyes were wide and watery, bright blue, and Christian swallowed thickly then drew his hands back.

 _I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you even when you were flipping me off and leaving the bar that first night. I’ve never been more sure about something or someone. This wasn’t how I was planning on asking you, but, guess all that matters is I do. So, will ... would you, marry me?_

He fumbled over the last signs, his nerves sky rocketing, but he kept his eyes on Chad’s as the man’s gaze flickered down to his hands and back up. If Jensen could see him now he’d probably laugh at how damn nervous he was about the whole thing.

Chad's eyes widened more, and he realized he'd been holding his breath. It was one of those things that he'd hoped he would be asked; hoped that Christian would be his "one". And here they were- the most beautiful signs he'd ever seen.

Finally drawing in a breath, Chad looked down at the ring. It was beautiful, white gold with a Celtic knot wrapped around it. Blinking as his eyes burned a little, Chad looked to his boyfriend. He curled both his hands over Christian's and felt them tremble slightly.

He'd never thought to practice these words. "Christian, yes. I will marry you, yes." He probably didn't get it right and felt his cheeks flush with shame. It was such an important moment for both of them.

Christian’s heart skipped a beat and he blinked through the sudden and surprising burn of tears. In one swift movement his hands slid up along Chad’s jaw, tangling back into his hair and pulling him in for a kiss that instantly deepened. He’d been used to the swell of his chest when around Chad, when his lover spoke in that slightly muffled, slurred, shy burr. This though? Christian was in no way prepared for it.

Instantly he was turning Chad, pressing him into the counter and sliding his hand out to grasp the ring. He lifted his lover - his _fiancé_ \- up onto the smooth surface and fumbled with the ring, slipping it easily onto Chad’s left ring finger. It wasn’t like he hadn’t known Chad was his before, but the ring felt like a whole other step, a bigger one, and Christian pressed harder into the kiss because he couldn’t get enough.

Chad felt like his heart would melt right out of his chest. His hands fluttered across Christian's cheeks to wipe up the hot tears that had escaped from under his lashes. Their tongues met, pressing together then sweeping apart and Chad moaned softly even as he felt Christian's own moan rumble deep in his chest.

Gasping, Chad pulled back and panted softly for a few moments. His Christian, together, they'd be together forever. It was so good it was almost impossible to believe.

As he pressed his hand to Christian's chest, Chad smiled and stared at the ring. When his eyes met Christian’s again Chad wrinkled his nose as he grinned. _I don't have a ring for you. I want you to wear one so that people know you're taken._

Christian’s lips twitched in a soft smile and he rubbed his hands along Chad’s thigh before nodding. _Yeah, we can pick one out. Get one that matches, or, whatever you’d like._ His smile morphed into a grin and he dipped forward, kissing the man once more.

Pulling back he ruffled his hands through Chad’s hair then dropped his hands to sign. _I want it soon. Wedding. Don’t want to wait long, yeah?_ Christian couldn’t explain his logic behind it, but the idea of waiting to marry Chad made his heart hurt.

Frowning slightly, Chad cupped his hand against Christian's cheek. _I'm not going anywhere,_ he signed slowly. _Are you okay?_ He couldn't help wondering briefly if Christian was rushing because he wasn't entirely sure it was the right thing to do.

 _You know, we don't have to do this. Not to prove to me that we'll..._ Chad smiled, head tilted slightly. He knew that Christian was staying. There was no question in his mind.

The smile on Christian’s lips fell and he looked away, stepping back. “Is that what you think?” He asked but Chad’s finger tapped at his jaw, telling him he couldn’t see. Christian looked up and he wondered if Chad looked surprised because Christian’s expression was so hurt. _That’s not what this is about. I’m not trying to prove anything to you. I just wanted, I wanted-_

“Damnit,” Christian cursed, the signs failing him. He kept his head tilted up but his gaze away. “I just want to be married to you. I want to call you my husband. It’s not about proving anything.”

"Okay," Chad said softly. His chest ached and he rubbed his hands against Christian's chest then sat back to sign. _I didn't really mean - I guess - your face, you just look so different. You look almost like it hurts ... if that's what it is..._ "I know it," Chad forced out.

When Christian opened his mouth to speak again Chad pressed his finger to his lover's lips. Taking a deep breath he sat back and signed slowly.

 _I'm always scared to talk about how much I feel for you. It aches, like my chest is tight when you're not here. Since I met you - it's been hard to sleep without you near. I was worried that you would think I was ... needy, too dependent. But it's you. Christian. I love you. I love you so much that sometimes, I can't breathe. I thought I saw that on your face..._

Chad dropped his gaze. _That is why I said that._

Just like that Christian was softening once more; stepping between Chad’s spread legs. He knew exactly what Chad felt, it was always that strong with him, to a level so intense he sometimes didn’t know how to handle it. Judging from the way Chad’s eyes looked, he felt pretty damn similar.

 _Okay. Then, as soon as you want. Whenever. For wedding._ Christian signed slowly then slid his hand to cup along the back of Chad’s neck, drawing him in for another of those deep, slow kisses that shook his soul. His tongue moved against Chad’s, the fingers on his free hand drifting down to brush over the now warm white gold on his lover’s finger.

The ring felt heavy and real and Chad wrapped his legs around Christian's waist to pull his as close as humanly possible. He clung to Christian, kissing him hard and long and knowing in his heart that everything was going to be fine from that point forward.

Chad lost track of time, unsure of how long their lips moved together. When he finally broke from the kiss he smiled at Christian and smoothed the man's hair back off his forehead. _Who is telling Jared?_

Christian snorted and shook his head. _You. Though, Jensen knows, so he might have already told Jared._ When Chad’s brows arched up slightly, Christian tried his most innocent smile. _Someone had to tell me I wasn’t crazy for asking so soon._

Chad decided the best answer was to kiss Christian again.

-=-=-=-

Sighing softly, Christian rolled his eyes then smacked Chad’s hand down away from his shirt. _Stop fidgeting. You look fine. Gorgeous. I swear._ Chad’s nervous jitteriness was adorable, truthfully.

 _What if they hate me?_ Chad tugged at his new pants. He'd thought they were a little too tight but Christian had said they were perfect.

Chad had pretty much never been more nervous about anything. Meeting Christian's parents was one thing, meeting them already engaged was another thing all together.

 _They already love you. My mom has nearly randomly shown up almost a dozen times because she’s desperate to meet you. Now, stop._ It was true, his parents were excited to meet Chad. But a good deal of it was based on curiosity and yeah, he got that, a lot of people seemed to think being deaf meant a relationship was near impossible. It was a little ridiculous.

 _What if I can't read their lips?_ Chad fussed with his collar and then smoothed his hair back. _You'll tell me what's going on?_ He hated being left out of conversations.

Christian’s smile was maybe a little indulgent and he stroked a thumb down the Chad’s jaw and nodded. _You know I will. I’ll sign everything, just in case._ Christian had already explained how to “talk to Chad” but people forgot, it was an easy mistake to make.

Before Chad could protest any further, and get any more nervous, Christian dragged him in for a soft kiss then stepped forward, pushing open the door to his parents’ house. Instantly he was assaulted with the smell of chicken, his favorite lemon recipe, and chocolate - likely a cake since his mom always had a thing about cakes and visitors.

“Mom? Dad?” He called even as he turned back and half tugged Chad in, pressing one hand to the small of his back and signing with the other. _Babe, relax._

Chad caught his bottom lip under his teeth and smiled. _You called me, babe,_ he signed. He was unlikely to admit it - but he really liked it when Christian called him that.

 _Well you’re acting like a girl._ Christian smirked, side stepping to avoid Chad’s halfhearted smack. Looping an arm around his fiancé he dragged him close and pressed a hard kiss to his temple, pausing when Chad tensed.

Then, his mother’s voice was filling the hallway. “Christian! Oh honey it’s so good to see you, it’s been too long,” she said as if Christian didn’t talk to her on a near daily basis. He was swept into a hug that smelled just like the perfume he’d always associated with the woman and he couldn’t help grinning and hugging back hard until she pulled away and gasped softly. “Is this him?”

“No this is just some stray I brought in from the streets.” Christian rolled his eyes then grinned, stepping back and pulling Chad a little forward. He signed as he spoke, because he’d promised Chad. “Mom, this is Chad, my fiancé. Chad, this is my mom Tami.”

Chad signed, _hello_ and couldn't help stepping a little closer to Christian. _Nice to meet you._

As Christian’s mouth opened to translate his mom shocked the hell out of him by lifting her hands and signing. _Hello, welcome to the family._ Then she stepped forward and tugged Chad into a hug just as tight as Christian’s had been.

Christian’s eyes widened and he blinked a few times, heart lurching. “Mom, you didn’t-”

“Oh I just started learning, figured if my new son communicated that way, I should get with the program.” She grinned at Chad and patted his cheek as she stepped back. “Especially if he was amazing enough to finally get my boy to settle down.”

Chad was touched. He hadn't been sure how things would go but seeing Christian's mom sign was pretty spectacular. Heat flooded Chad's cheeks and he looked up at Christian quickly. "Was hard to tame," he said what he hoped was quietly.

Christian watched his mom’s face explode in a grin before she laughed and nodded. “Oh I have no doubt.”

“Yeah yeah,” Christian muttered and turned, dipping in to softly kiss the corner of Chad’s lips. “Mom, where’s dad?”

“He’ll be right down, come into the kitchen.” She waved and turned, heading down the hallway.

 _We’re being beckoned to the kitchen._ Christian signed for Chad’s sake, leading the way. Before they could make it past the stairwell his Dad was leaping off the second step and tackling into his side. Christian barely managed to brace himself and keep from colliding with Chad . “Jesus _Christ_ Dad, how old are you?”

“What? I can’t have fun?” His dad laughed and shook his head, untangling from Christian then turning his grin to Chad. “You must be Chad. Richard Kane, nice to meet you.”

Christian tried not to cringe when his dad talked too loud and slow.

"What did you say?" Chad grinned as he held a hand up to his ear.

For a minute Richard’s eyes got wide then he laughed, loud and hard, hand clapping hard on Chad’s shoulder. “Good to see you’ve got a sense of humor.”

Christian was grinning so wide it hurt as he watched his dad head into the kitchen, his eyes turning to Chad. _See? You’ve already won them both over._

Chad threaded his fingers through Christian's and pulled him gently down the hall. _Have I told you how much I love you today?_

 _No harm in saying it more than once._ Christian smiled softly at his soon-to-be-husband, pulling him in for a kiss before letting himself be tugged into the kitchen where his parents were chatty happily. There was a warm smile on Chad’s face and Christian mimicked it effortlessly, never more content with his life.


End file.
